This Beautiful Night (One-shot)
by IllusionMaster17
Summary: One month after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, they finally have the chance to reveal their feelings for each other in the celebration of this beautiful night. (First fanfic. I hope you like it)


Hello to all readers and Spyro fans! This is my first fanfic, although I read fanfics since 2009 and it's about Spyro the Dragon, one of my favorites games and characters in the life.

Also I'm a super fan of Spynder (SpyroXCynder), I love this couple more than others, so I made a fanfic to express my love to this couple and to your entertaiment too.

Before you read the story, I need to say I'm from latinamerica and I speak more spanish than english, so if you see something wrong with the grammar let me know, so I can make it better in the future. :)

I hope you enjoy this one-shot as me writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro franchise or the characters. Everything belongs to Activision. I'm just own this story.

\--

 **This Beautiful Night**

The sun began to disappear by the horizon, and the moon began to shine together to the stars by the vast sky. And from Warfang the view was more than wonderful.

In one of the walls of Warfang, right on the top was resting a dragon, with purple scales around his body and yellow in his chest, his horns were equal yellow and passed from the 2 large his head to a small down by his back. His wings were yellow with membrane orange, his tail ended in a yellow leaf-shaped, but most recognizable of all were his eyes purple bright.

This dragon is Spyro, the legendary hero, one of the saviors of the world. Everyone knows who is he and also known all his history, since his birth in the mushroom swamp to the final battle against Malefor in the core of the earth.

Has passed a month from that he along with Cynder defeated Malefor, and the world returned to be in peace.

Meanwhile he was watching the sunset, he was remembering all the events from the last month, just after he and Cynder defeated Malefor.

 **One month ago...**

When Spyro woke up, he could see the sun hiding bathing the sky with a beautiful sunset, and then saw around his, was in a field pasty with flowers, trees and shrubs around, never before had sense as calm now.

When he tried to get up felt as their muscles became tense, and issued a small moan of pain. He thought maybe used all of his energy to restore the planet, and just when he remembered that, then remembered something very important...

"CYNDER!" He thought panicked, he saw all his around again but can't see her. Desperately tried to get up again, ignoring the pain in his body and began to walk slowly, but after 3 steps he collapsed.

Then he began to crawl by the grass to the forest in front of him, and maybe find out if Cynder was there, and for the Spyro's surprise, saw a dragoness emerging from that forest.

That dragoness had black scales around her body and dark red in her chest, her horns were color silver, and was behind her head and was 6, two bigs up and the rest smalls down. Her wings were black with membrane red, her tail ended in a small silver tip blade, also she wears bracelets in her two front legs and a necklace in her throat and tail, all color silver and with spikes. But something very recognizable of her were her emerald eyes.

This dragoness is Cynder, the former "Terror of the skies" and the other savior of the world. She was stole from the Dragon Temple when she was still an egg, and was corrupted by Malefor to be his servant and general in the war. She was ordered to kidnap the guardians and use their powers to free Malefor, and when Spyro defeated her in the Convexity she returned to her real form and Spyro saved her frow the Convexity and both of them returned to the temple. After that, she escaped of the temple blaming herself for the things she had done, but Spyro says she did not have the fault, but still she gone. When Spyro find her in the well of souls almost collapsing, used his time power to protect them, sealing themselves in a time crystal for 3 years.

When they woke up, discovered Malefor succesfully returned and began to destroy the world, then together goes to stop him, and they succesfully won, but the planet still separated for the dark energy, but Spyro uses his last mount of power to restore the planet, and Cynder stays with him, and before Spyro free his power, she whispered to him "I love you" and then all went black.

Cynder woke up first in a vast field with flowers and trees around, and looking at her around she could see the blue and clearsky with the sun shining in the top. She was contemplating the view for some minutes more and the looked around again and recognized the place she was.

"Avalar" She whispered and then remembered what happened, the battle against Malefor, the core of the earth, Spyro restoring the earth...

"Spyro!" She thought scared and looked around if he was in the sight, and far from her could see a small purple thing. Suddenly she tried to get up, and felt her body tensing a little for the slightly pain, she just ignored it and went to fast paced to the place where was the purple thing.

When arrived saw with eyes widened to Spyro in the ground with wounds and cuts in all his body, and lying unconscious.

Cynder came closer to him and began to shake him slightly "Spyro?" He doesn't answered. Then she panicked and began to shake a little stronger "Spyro, wake up!" Tears began to appear in her eyes, still shaking him with no success, and then she took her head against his chest to listen his heart. Even beat, but little...

She freaked more and began to search for the most obvious to heal, gems red. For her good luck found a great gem buried in the middle of bushes near them. Smashed it and the gems not only run to his body, to her as well.

After that she went to listen his heart again, and was beating normally.

She left out a big sigh of relief and began to lay down next to him, waiting for wake up.

Hours passed and now was at night, Cynder woke up with all her energy recovered and got up looking at the night sky, and suddenly she looked down to saw Spyro still lying. She worried believing that he was still very weak to wake up, so was to find more gems red, but just found a little pile, and gave it to him.

Later she went to find something to eat, and after hunt a deer, ate filling her stomach and left some to Spyro, she was doing the same routine for 3 days...

In the fourth day she goes to find food before the sunset in a little forest, half an hour before Spyro woke up, and then... Cynder emerged from the forest with toasted meat in her mouth, but when she saw Spyro in the ground looking at her with the eyes widened, she drop the meat and run to him.

"Spyro!" Just after say that she got up him and hugged him with tears in her eyes "I thought you'd never wake up!" She was still crying and hugging him tightly.

"C-C-Cyn-d-der no-not so t-tigh-ght" Spyro said breathing with difficult and almost fainting.

When Cynder heard this immediately released him and Spyro fell to the ground again, and issued another moan of pain.

"Oh sorry sorry!" She said meanwhile help Spyro to get up.

"Don't worry Cynder, you didn't know I was so hurt... Hey, when you woke up? and where are we?" He said before look at her eyes.

Cynder explined him all, included the things she did to him, like bring him food.

"Wow..." He whispered.

"I was so scared, i thought you never wake up, every day i brought you gems to heal, water i made you drink, and food in case wake up... but, you know..." She said with sadness in her voice.

Spyro feeling guilty for worry Cynder so much, come closer to her and gave a soft hug "I'm so sorry Cynder, i did not want to make you feel like that..." Said with sadness.

"No, was not your fault, I supposed you would be so tired after restore the planet, i just not expected that late a lot in wake up. But now i'm happy because you woke up." She said returning the hug and smiling.

"Yeah me too, and thank you so much Cynder for take care of me" He said smiling.

"Now that I think about it, we succeed, we save the world!" Spyro said joyfully.

"We? But was you who restore it" Cynder said.

"But without you I would never have done it" He said honestly, causing what Cynder smiles more.

They followed hugging for a few minutes, enjoying their warmth, and then Cynder broke up the hug "Wait here" She go back where was the toasted meat, raised it and returned with Spyro.

"You must be hungry, eat this" She said handing him the meat.

"Thanks Cynder" He said and took the meat. Slowly took up to his mouth and desperately devoured like a child.

Cynder was trying to not laugh by the scene and Spyro noticed that. "What's so funny?" He asked with the mouth full of meat.

Cynder couldn't resist more and burst in laughs falling to the ground.

Spyro couldn't help but smile when saw Cynder laughing, maybe was the first time he saw her smiling, and even laughing, and all in the same day!

When Cynder ended her laugh noticed the Spyro's smile and looked at him with a curious look. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, is the first time i see you laughing, and you know? Your laughs are beautiful" He said still smiling.

Suddenly Cynder blushed as a tomato, and Spyro also when realized what he said.

"I-I mean are c-cute! No! It's j-j-just-!" He said panicked and embarrased for what said. Then Cynder with her paw stopped his stuttering.

"You... you really think that?" She said looking at him a little shy and with the cheeks red.

"Yes, really" He said softly and still blushed.

Cynder hugged him and more tight, forgetting that he still very weak. Spyro hissed in pain for the hug, then cough spitting blood, which Cynder could saw and panicked again.

"Oh, sorry sorry! I forgot you still-!" She tried to apologize but Spyro cut off her.

"Don't worry, you just tried to say thanks with a hug, it hurts, but it was nice" Said meanwhile slowly and carefully leaned on the grass. "I just need to relax and recover my forces"

"You need more than a nap to recover. You need gems, lots of gems" Cynder said looking down at him "That reminds me ¿Where you find the gems?" Spyro said looking at her with curiosity.

"I found it a few around, but yesterday i found a lot in a field 3 hours away from here in... that direction" Said pointing in direction where was the forest she emerged early.

"Well, we'll go there when i can stand with no difficult"

"I can take in my back if you want" Cynder said offering to carry him.

"No, you did much to my, I can not let you tired more only by me" He said something guilty.

Cynder noticed how Spyro talked "Spyro, was not your fault. I did all that to save you"

"Yeah i know, i was reffering when you ran to me crying. That made me feel guilty as you worried a lot because is the first time i see you crying"

"Is that... I was afraid of getting back alone. You are important to me Spyro, you gave me a second chance to fix my errors, you gave me hope to continue, and you gave me reason to fight for. Without you, what could i do? For that i was afraid" She explained with fear in her voice.

Spyro could listen her fear, and raising up his paw stroke her cheek "Cynder, I'll never go of your side, you're important to me too. For that I went to find you the night you escaped the temple, and those 3 years inside the time crystal earned it to see you again" He said with totally honestly meanwhile was stroking her cheek slowly.

Cynder smiled warmly to hear that. Then Spyro looked down with a worried face. "Spyro is something wrong?" She said curious.

"Ah... well..." He muttered still looking down, take a deep breath and sighed "I was wondering... if you could... bring me some of water" Said a little embarrased.

"Was just that? I thought was something bad" She said joking "Why you're some embarrased for that?"

"Well, by what I said before, that I did not want to tired you..." He said and felt more embarrased.

Cynder giggled "Don't worry, you must be thirsty. I'll be back soon" Then she went to the forest again for water and Spyro waited only 5 minutes when saw her flying with a big leaf full of water in her front paws, then landed in front of Spyro carefully.

"There you go, enjoy it" She said smiling.

Slowly but anxious Spyro drank all the water joyfully, and forgetting if Cynder wanted too. But when he ended of drink noticed there was no more water, and looked up to Cynder who was smiling.

"Ummm... You wanted too?" He said embarrased again.

Cynder giggled more "No no, I drank enough when I was finding the leaf" Said and giggled more when heard Spyro sighing in relief.

Then they looked at the sky and noticed it was at night. The stars shone along with the full moon, giving a peaceful view to the place.

Soon Cynder yawned "I think we better go to sleep now"

Spyro nod agreeing with her "Yeah, was a day very hectic"

Both lay down near a tree and unconsciously looked at the stars, feeling a quiet than ever before felt.

"You know? I never before I felt as well of quiet" Cynder said.

"Me too. I think we almost never had a moment to relax during the war" Spyro said slowly.

"What do you think Spyro? Have you ever seen such a beautiful night before?" She asked him, waiting for an answer.

Spyro thought for a minute and said "Just once, the night i saved you"

This surprised Cynder who looked at Spyro with wide eyes "W-What? Why?"

"Because I finally found someone like me" He said smiling to her.

Her surprised face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a warmly smile. "And I found my savior" She said smiling to him.

Spyro then yawned loudly with the muzzle full open and the tongue out, causing the laugh of Cynder. After yawn Spyro looked at her waiting to know why she laughed.

After a few seconds Cynder answered "You look very funny when yawn"

Spyro blushed a little and laugh nervously "Ehh, if we go now to sleep?"

Cynder just giggled and nodded, they made a campfire before sleep to keep them hot.

"Goodnight Spyro" She said smiling, knowing Spyro came back. And asking herself is Spyro heard what she said in the core of the earth.

"Goodnight Cynder" He said, and meanwhile he prepared to close his eyes, remembered the events of today, and then what Cynder said in the core of the earth. 'She... really loves me? Or... Was just my imagination?' He thought confused, but decided to think that another time. "Unless she is here, safe"

Then he closed his eyes, enjoying this beautiful night.

 **Back to the present...**

Those days were wonderful, and Spyro remembered very well, like when he and Cynder have time alone to recover those 3 years inside that crystal, chatting and playing. And in the fourth day after Spyro woke up, was totally healed and they were ready to return to Warfang. That day was so good, playing and flying in the sky with the sun bathing the field.

The first week after their arrival was very interesting, specially about...

"Hey, big purple butt" Said a oh so familiar voice.

Spyro just rolled his eyes and turned his head where came the voice and saw a yellow glowing dragonfly smirking at him.

"Sparx, I don't heard you come" Spyro said smiling to his brother.

"Well, I just come to say you it's time"

"Really? How many time I've been here?"

"Like 1 hour"

"Oh, well let's go!" After said that shoot himself to the sky, so much for the disgusting of Sparx who tried to follow his game.

After a little flying Spyro asked to Sparx "And… how are you with Zoe?"

Suddenly Sparx blushed a little "Well the things are good"

"Really? Because that blush yours says another thing" Spyro said bothering him.

"Still I don't tell you!" Sparx said frustated.

"Ok ok, I let you be" Spyro said laughing.

In their way Spyro reviewed all what happened after he and Cynder arrived.

Curiously the week he and Cynder returned, found from the words of the guardians that the day before arrival had come a lot of population from every place and every species, and more shocking was the fact among the people was more dragons of every color and size!

The next day they showed to the people, resulting in a burst of joy and happiness knowing they saved the world and bringeda era of peace, but there were still people who did not trust Cynder completely, and she felt sad for that, but Spyro confort her, making her smile again.

Passing the days they meet new interesting friends: a female magician rabbit called Bianca, a female fairy (of the size of Sparx) called Zoe, a faun female named Elora, and 2 dragons, one male red named Flame who physically is exactly like Spyro (except for the scales' color), and the other female pink called Ember, who was crazy in love for Spyro.

Soon their new friends was introduced in their group, and with unexpected results, as the fact that Hunter acted so awkward when Bianca was near him, even the chief Prowlus laughed by the attitude of his partner. Or Sparx, who just saw Zoe, began to drool for her... and gaining mocking comments from everyone, most of Cynder.

Spyro didn't know at the beginning but Cynder, Elora and Ember yes knew. Hunter and Sparx was in love.

When Spyro realized, he suddenly remembered those moments when he and Cynder were alone, it was uncomfortable, but nice the same time.

The second week after their arrival the guardians asked Spyro and Cynder what happened after they and Ignitus leave Warfang. Spyro explained everything, but began to tremble when tried to explain the part about the belt of fire, and the sacrifice of Ignitus. Spyro felt his tears fall just remember that, but Cynder comforted him and she explained that part, so Spyro don't need to suffer more.

The guardians saddened for the notice, but understandedIgnitus had done it for all of them, to live in peace and harmony. After the talk, the guardians decided to tell all the people of Warfang about Ignitus' death, making a ceremony in his memory. Everyone came, even their new friends came to show their condolences.

Spyro felt terrible that day, and blaming himself thinking he can have saved Ignitus, then Cynder recalled him Ignitus' sacrifice was not in vain, was to save all of them. Spyro felt some happy for how Cynder helped him, but still was afraid of something.

Decided tell it to Cynder, said her he was so afraid of losing someone else, like Sparx or her.

Then the unexpected happened, Cynder nuzzled him and said something that managed to calm him and make his heart fly:

"You do not have to worry, we are all with you, I'm with you. I never leave you, and always will be here for you"

Upon hear this all the worries on his mind gone, and was replaced with a warmth pleasant and comfortable. Then Spyro managed to understand, finally was sure of what felt, he was in love with Cynder, what is weird because he already was in love with her.

Before he wasn't sure about reveal his feelings, he thought could do something wrong and ruin his friendship with her, or worse, what she hate him. But now he was sure about his feelings and just need to wait the perfect moment.

That same day the guardians announced that in 2 weeks would have a celebration by the first month of peace in the earth, inviting all the people of Warfang to assist. That celebration was the perfect day to Spyro.

"Hey Spy" A voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what...?"

"We arrived" Sparx said pointing him the temple.

Then both of them landed in front of the open central door of the temple. Before nearly all the temple was destroyed for the results of the war, but dragons, moles, cheetahs and more helped in the reparation of the temple and Warfang.

The temple was almost fixed but enough to celebrate the party. When Spyro entered saw all the hall room almost full, replet of creatures of every race, color and size. He began to walk to find his friends when...

"Spyro, dear!" Said a oh so familiar voice to him. He turn his head and met with a smiley face belonging to a glowing pink dragonfly with a lime dress. He smiled too.

"Mom!" Spyro said happy hugging her with one paw meanwhile she was hugging his snout. "It's so nice to see you, mom. You came by the party?"

"Of course! I do not lose a party to celebrate the savior of the world. Specially if the savior is my son" She said winking at him.

"He, thanks mom. But I not saved the world alone, you know"

"Yeah, I know sweetie. You had Cynder at your side, and that makes me so happy"

"Why?"

"Because you finally found your someone special, that someone with which you will share your life"

Spyro blushed after his foster mom said about he and Cynder, and Nina noticed that and laughed a little.

"Well, changing of topic where's dad?" Spyro said to her mom.

"He is in the entrance talking with Sparx" She answered pointing the place.

"What are they talking about?"

"I'm not so sure but I guess they are talking about the relationship among Sparx and Zoe"

"Dad still giving him tips to be a great boyfriend and future husband?" Spyro said laughing.

"Ha ha, yes Spyro. I think your father wants Sparx not goal in trouble when is in a relationship, but now I think he is exaggerating more than usual"

Spyro laughed more for his brother and father. After a little chatting with Nina he heard a voice behind him.

"Spyro! Come here!" It was the voice of Flame who was with Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Zoe and Cynder.

"Oh, hey mom, I'll go with my friends. I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure my boy. Have fun. Meanwhile I go to see your father"

"Good. Say him I said hello"

"Ok, now go. Your girlfriend and friends are waiting for you!" Nina said winking at him again, and Spyro laughed nervously before leave with a little blush in his face.

In his way dragons and moles greeted him and many dragonesses fans scream his name before run to him and say weird (and embarrasing) things, inprisoning him in a little circle of obsessive fans.

Spyro tried to ask for help but before he could felt someone pulling his tail and dragging him out of the circle, confusing the fans.

After being dragged some more second Spyro looked up to see his "savior" saw those emerald eyes which he love so much to see.

"Cynder!" He exclaimed happy and surprised.

"..." She just stayed there, watching him in silence.

"Uh, Cynder?" Spyro said uncomfortable by the silence.

"That's all? Where is my "thank you so much Cynder for save me"? She said pretending to be offended and helping Spyro to stand up.

"Oh sorry. I though you was one of those crazy fans trying to catch me just for her. Thanks Cynder, you saved me again" Spyro said standing up and smiling her.

"Well, you owe me one more" She said smiling slyly.

"*sigh* ok. I hope this one isn't so embarrasing as the last one" Spyro said that shaking a little for the memory.

"Oh come on, was funny" Said a playful female voice behind them.

Then Spyro turned his face to see who said that, it was Ember in front and the others was behind her. "Ember, that was not funny, was-" He was interrupted by her.

"Hey don't worry, we know wasn't funny for you but you owed one to her"

"Yeah ok. I'll not worry anymore and will enjoy the party" Spyro said smiling and going to his friends.

"Hey Spyro, I need to talk with Cynder, we see you soon ok?" Ember asked, Spyro thought for a moment, he trust in Ember but was a little worried too, a week ago she and Cynder had a fight for him (Ember began the fight) and in the end it was a draw with both of them so injuried. After that Spyro scolded Ember and Cynder for what they did and Ember resulted more affected and escaped crying. Flame went to comfort her and worked well, also convinced her to apologize with Cynder who accepted, and after some days Flame and Ember became couple, to the surprise of all their freinds but unless everything went to normality. Later Ember began to pass time with Cynder to fix that problem and soon became best friends, also they helped among themselves in anything. Flame was so happy for them and Spyro too.

After some seconds more of thinking he answered "OK, I'll see you soon, and don't try something crazy" The girls laughed and Spyro smiled them and gone with the others

When Spyro gone Ember spoke first "So are you ready?"

"Yes, this is the day I finally reveal all my feelings for him" Cynder said determinated.

The thing is Ember already knew what Cynder is in love with Spyro for a long time, then talked with Cynder about that, she responded was afraid about he don't return her feelings but Ember gave her hope and trust to do it. Then Cynder decided to do it in the party when she and Spyro are alone.

"I hope he say he loves me" Cynder said.

"I know he will. Don't worry, I know you can" Ember said smiling her.

"Thanks Ember, I really appreciate your help" She said smiling her too.

After that they go with the others.

"Hey Ember!" Flame said after talk with Spyro.

Ember go with him meanwhile Spyro went to talk with Hunter and Bianca. "So what was talking about you and Cynder?" Flame said.

"Hey, I was going to ask you the same" Ember said with a smile.

"Well, you first and me later"

"OK, I was talking with her about how she will declare to Spyro"

"Really? Because that was them same thing I talked with Spyro about how he will declare to Cynder" Flame said some surprised.

"Wait, so that means they are in love but don't know it?" Ember asked surprised.

"Uhm... Yes" Flame said directly.

"But... Everyone knows about they are in love with each other! How is that they do not realized?" She said surprised.

"I don't know, but what I know is what we need to pair them. Sounds like a so used cliche but if they want to be together we must help them" Flame said smiling.

"You're right. After all, they are our friends. Fortunately I had a plan to this" Ember said proudly.

"Wait, you had a plan too?"

"Huh? What do you mean with too? Someone more had a plan to pair them?" Ember said jealously.

"Yes, me!"

"Oh, you should have said. I almost fell away. Wait, why you have a plan too?"

"Because I want to help him, maybe he is some tense for all this"

"I think the same about Cynder" Ember said before laugh "I guess you and me have more in common what we thought" Said with a sweet smile.

"And that's good?" Flame said meanwhile go closer to her.

"It's more than perfect" She said pressing her mouth with his, kissing.

"Uhm... guys?" Someone said in front of them, making them break the kiss and blush. They turned to see who spoke and saw Sparx.

"He, sorry for interrupt your moment, but when we begin with the plan?" Sparx said smiling.

"Wait, you spied us!?" Flame and Ember asked.

"What? No! Spyro sent me for you because you were taking a lot. I just came when you talked about the plan, and I want to help"

"Well, more help will be better... Ok you're in" Ember said.

"But why you can help us?" Flame asked.

"Because he is my brother, and I want the best for him. And I think Cynder is the best thing what happened to him. Also Cynder no longer scares me" He said with honestly.

"How noble of your part, Sparx" Said a playful female voice behind Sparx.

When he turned to see who was, received a kiss in the mouth courtesy from Zoe.

After the kiss Sparx looked surprised to Zoe, who was smiling slyly. "So you liked it?" She asked.

Sparx just nodded still shocked

Zoe just giggled "Well what are we waiting for? Let's make a new couple!" Zoe said wanting to help.

Flame smiled "Well, here goes. First we need to..."

 **Meanwhile with the others...**

"So you are taking it easy" Spyro said to Hunter and Bianca.

"Yes, we need to know more if we want to give the next step" Hunter said.

"Well, Flame and Sparx won you" Cynder said making Spyro and Bianca laugh. Hunter just smiled. "Well, they just had luck. But I guess Sparx had too much luck" Everyone laughed again.

"Wow Hunter, you made a joke. Rarely I see you do so" Spyro said.

"What can I say? I'm full of mysteries" They laughed again.

"Hmm, why are they taking a lot?" Bianca said remembering Spyro sent Sparx to bring Flame and Ember.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to worry, I'll go for them" Spyro said.

"That's no necessary" Hunter said.

"What?" Spyro said. Hunter just gave him a look saying "look behind you" then Spyro looked back to see the others going to him.

"Friends, why you took so much?" Spyro asked some worried.

"Sorry Spyro, we lost the sense of time talking" Flame said.

"Which were talking both time?" Cynder said curiously.

"Just our things, like what we did the last week and some interesting stuff" Ember lied, she doesn't want what Spyro or Cynder discover the plan.

"Hey look! The guardians!" A dragon from the crowd said excited.

From the backdoor emerged Terrador, Cyril and Volteer with that port of authority. They walked among the crowd to the center. When all the room silenced Terrador spoke first "Dear people of Warfang, we are so glad for your presence in this event conmemorating the first month of peace after the war" Everyone tensed a little for the memory of the war.

Later Cyril spoke "Don't need to worry anymore for that. Our world has been saved and returned to peace by the legendary purple dragon, Spyro. If was not for him we would not be here now" Then the guardians come to Spyro and bowed to him "Thank you Spyro, we really owe you our lifes, in the name of all Warfang and all the world" Cyril said and the crowd began to bow to his savior (even his friends), and after that cried of joy and happiness for Spyro, and he felt some... REALLY embarrased.

Then Volteer spoke "That's the spirit! Remember, we are here to relax and enjoy the peace and tranquility with our family and friends. Without preocupations, worries, fears, sadness and just laugh, talk, dance, eat..." Still speaking a lot and fast.

"It's enough Volteer. But you're right, we are here to relax and recover those years of fighting and battle enjoying this special event for all of us. We hope you enjoy it" Cyril said. Then the party resumed.

"Hey Spy, congrats" Sparx said.

"Yeah, you had a great ovation" Cynder said.

"Yeah I guess so, but you also deserved that ovation like me" Spyro said honestly.

"Don't worry for that, also I still feel uncomfortable when everyone are looking at me"

"If you say so" Spyro said before hear a growling sound.

"Oh, I think not yet ate" Spyro said a little embarassed, causing laughs from everyone.

'Wow, Ember was right about Spyro sometimes forgot eat' Flame though 'Mmm... I guess is time'Though again seeing his right moment to begin with the plan.

"Hey Spyro, I'll guide you to the food bar if you want" Flame said. Spyro opened his snout to respond but his stomach growling responded first.

"Yeah, let's go before these growls turn in roars" Before they disappear between the crowd Flame turn his head to the others and wink to Ember twice. Ember smiled because that was a signal to begin with the plan.

"Why Flame give you a wink?" Sparx said causing Zoe to facepalm"That's the signal to begin with the plan" Zoe whispered and Sparx respond with a "Ohhh, I forget it"

"Now, Sparx and Zoe you know what to do. I'll distract Cynder meanwhile"

"Roger captain Ember!" Sparx said with a military pose, meanwhile Zoe nodded. And both of them go out to the unique balcony.

Then Cynder went to Ember "What were you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"It's a girls' secret" Ember said smiling.

"Even Sparx?" Cynder said joking.

"Well, he is an exception… some" They laughed. Then Ember said "Hey Cynder, have you any plan about Spyro?"

Cynder blushed a little "Well... no... Oh no I don't even have a way to do it!" She said panicked.

"Cynder calm down! I'm sure everything will be fine, just be yourself ok?" Ember said trying to calm her. Worked, a little.

"Yeah you're right, I need to relax and don't ruin it"

Then Ember put a paw in Cynder's shoulder "Cynder, don't need to get stressed. I know Spyro will say yes, and I know too what you can do it" She said with all sincerity.

Cynder smiled "Thanks Ember, I really appreciate the help of my friends"

"Well, now come on! I'll make you see beautiful for him" Ember said, making her part of the plan.

"Why, do I see bad?" Cynder said looking at her body.

"No no, is just to make him fall to your paws" Cynder smiled liking the idea.

"OK, let's do it" And they gone.

 **Meanwhile...**

Wow Spyro! Take it slow!" Flame said pushing Spyro's back with his paw. It result when Spyro and Flame was eating Flame asked Spyro about how he will declare to Cynder and Spyro caught off guarded jammed with the food.

"Sorry *cof* Flame *cof* It's just… I don't expected it"

"Sorry friend, is because I'm happy for you. After days and days reserving you for this moment, is simply exciting"

"Thanks Flame, and about your question… I thought carry her to the balcony and give this" Spyro said and pulled out a emerald necklace with a silver heart with a C dangling.

Flame was amazed, the necklace was beautiful. He made the same with Ember but instead of a necklace gave her a bracelet, gold with pink and with a ruby heart in the middle, the tears of joy were enough for him to say she loved it and to show what she is so important to him.

"Wow Spyro, is beautiful! Where you find it?" Flame said still amazed.

"I made it"Spyro said surprising more to Flame.

"What!? But since when-!"

"Terrador knows some good tricks under his paws" Spyro said smiling.

"I didn't know Terrador knows about handicraft and gems"

"He just do it when is free of work. Also is a special ability for be the earth guardian"

"Well, that's interesting 'With that gift Cynder will fall to his paws'" Flame thought after what he said surprised. "And when will you give her?"

"I don't know, maybe when the moon is in the top of the sky to make it more romantic"

"Well it's night alright. You need to prepare now"

"Yeah you're right. I need to clean my scales and refresh my breath"

"And don't forget the necklace. Wait, now what I'm thinking on it how do you hide it?"

"Behind my horns, so no one can see it" In that moment Sparx and Zoe appeared "Although Sparx hide into my horns and still is visible. I guess he is getting fat. I hope he don't sleep meanwhile is with Zoe, she will break her back if tries to pick up him" Flame tried to not to laugh.

Sparx growled madly and Zoe can't help and bursted in laughs, Spyro get tensed when heard both sounds and slowly turned his head to see Sparx red-glowing and with a killer face.

"After what am I doing for you, and you reward me saying in front of my girl I'm-!? Before he could end Zoe covered his mouth.

"Spyro, I just remembered that I need to talk with them. Can I talk to you later?" Flame said.

"Sure, I'll see you later guys" Spyro said before go to clean himself and prepare.

Flame made sure Spyro was really gone so as not to ruin the plan, and when he really was sure talked with Sparx and Zoe "Hey friends, everything is ready?"

"Yes, we made sure all is ready to the lovebirds" Zoe said smiling.

"Yes, all…" Sparx said still mad.

Sparx always says insulting jokes to Spyro,and he returned it sometimes, but this time was different... or not.. This time Spyro said a white joke about Sparx what was normal, but when that implicate Zoe Sparx gets mad or really embarassed. Like that day when Sparx drool just seeing her and Cynder availed to make a funny joke, causing massive laughs and a Sparx with the face red of shame.

Zoe talked to Sparx "Sparx don't be mad just for a joke. You always make jokes about Spyro and Cynder"

Sparx sighed "I know babe, is just... It doesn't fun when you laugh of me too"

"Cynder also make jokes about Spyro and he laughs with her"

"And were you laughing with me, or from me?"

"Well... A bit of the two" Zoe said mid-smiling.

Sparx laughed with that and that made him feel better "Ha ha, ok Zu"

Zoe blushed a little when Sparx said that, Zu was her pet-name.

"I think exceed with that thing about joke. Sorry... jeez I apologized" Sparx said that like if was weird apologize.

"Well everything is OK now can you hear me?" Flame said some upset. "As you said before all is ready, right?"

"Yup, all is ready. So where are the lovebirds now?" Zoe said rubbing her hands.

"Cynder are with Ember and Spyro went to clean himself. I'll find Spyro and you go with Ember to make Spyro and Cynder meet in the balcony Ok?"

"OK" Sparx and Zoe said flying away and Flame walk away. The plan was almost complete.

"They think will make Spyro and Cynder confess their feelings and fall in love? Not if I can make Spyro fell in love with me..." Said a female voice smiling ominously behind a table before dissapear in a swoosh.

 **With Ember and Cynder...**

"Wow... I... look..."Cynder whispered looking at the mirror.

"Wonderful right?" Ember said excited for her good work.

"Yeah, wonderful..."

"Cynder, are you ok?" Ember said noticing her attitude.

"Yes, It's just... never before I had seen so radiant" Cynder said looking all her body, her scales were glittering and without those spiked bracelets make her see as a shining star in the dark and her silver horns shine with the light.

"We almost over" Ember said picking up a little box.

Cynder saw the little box curiously "What's in the box?"

Ember opened the box and put out 4 purple bracelets with decored golden lines in each one.

"Take this, are more comfortable and combine with your scales" Ember said smiling.

Cynder carefully put them, one in each leg front and the rest in her neck and tail. It really combine with her scales.

"Those bracelets make you seen better! Now let's go for your dragon!" Ember exclaimed excited. Cynder just giggled and followed her to find Spyro. But when Ember opened the door...

SMACK!*

After that was heard a little growl of pain, and Zoe trying to take off Sparx from the wall.

"This... would be funny... if wasn't me who is smacked..." Sparx said upset.

"Oh Sorry Sparx!" Ember said helping too. "Cynder I just remember that I need to speak with them, then I see you right?"

Cynder just nodded and go away.

"Everything is ready?" Ember asked. Zoe said yes and Sparx just nodded before be pulled from the wall.

"I need a sleep after this" Sparx said stretching himself.

"OK, let's met with Flame to finish this" And with that they run.

 **With Spyro...**

"Cyril was right, the ice is a great polisher of scales" Spyro said smiling looking at the mirror in front of him. The advice Cyril said to him was so useful. And now he was clean and briilant, and was ready to Cynder.

"Spyro, are you in?" Flame said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in"

When Flame entered saw the shining scales of Spyro "How did you make your scales shine?"

"Another tip, this time from Cyril"

"Now you will say what the guardians teach you something special, even Volteer?"

"Well… yes. Volteerteached me how to organize a lot of words in seconds"

"Wow, you really have talent, for nothing you are the purple dragon of legend"

Spyro laughed and Flame too "Oh I nearly forget it. Cynder want to see you now"

"Really?!" Spyro said excited and smiling but suddenly changed to a quite face "I mean, really?"

"Yes" Flame said trying to not laugh for Spyro's reaction "She is in the only balcony what is in the hall room"

"OK, thanks. And... not contain yourself. Go on" And then Spyro gone with Flame behind him laughing 'I hope Cynder is already there' Flame though.

 **In the hall... party room...**

Spyro came to the hall room in his way to the balcony to meet with Cynder but then a voice made act of presence "Spyro! My champion!"

"Dad?" Spyro turned his head to see a blue glowing dragonfly smiling.

"What? You'll not say "hello" to your father?"

"He, hello dad" Spyro said and hugging his father.

"How is my world champion?"

"He, fine, really fine"

"Hey, I talked with the guardians a while ago and I must say I'm surprised about all what you did!"

Spyro blushed a little "He he, It's nothing. Just... my destiny"

"Still I am very proud to you. Oh! I met Cynder just after talk with the guardians, she is a pretty good dragon and nice too. I hope you invite me to the wedding"

"Dad!" Spyro exclaimed embarrased.

"He he OK, I'll go with your mom, see ya later son!" Flash said flying away.

Spyro continued with his way and when he was in the balcony opened the curtains to enter.

When he entered, saw her... shining like a star thanks to the moonlight and making her purple bracelets combine with that glorious glow.

"Cynder..."

"Hi Spyro... It's good see you here..."

Spyro went alongside to Cynder and noticed the details from her body and the purple bracelets.

"Wow, you look... b-beautiful..." Spyro said blushing a little.

"Thanks, you look nice too..." Cynder said looking at him from his horns to his tail. "Spyro... You really surprised me"

Spyro confused said "What? With what?"

"Don't you see around you?" Cynder said confused too.

Then Spyro suddenly look around and saw what Cynder was reffering, all the balcony was adorned with flowers, ribbons and candles, giving the balcony a beautiful atmosphere.

"Wow, this is beautiful" Spyro said amazed.

"Wait, Didn't you do this?" Cynder said now really confused, she thought Spyro made this because Ember told her that… Oh…

'So she made this…' Cynder thought smiling.

"Forget it Spyro, let's just enjoy the time" Cynder said smiling.

Spyro smiled and both of them talked for a time, speaking about many things, chatting and laughing together, remembering many good moments. It was something splendid, recovering the lost time, relaxing without get worry of some menace or danger. Just peace, beautiful peace.

Then Spyro noticed the moons were high up in the sky, knowing was time, time to confess.

"Hey Cyn, can I tell you something?" Spyro said, now nervous.

Cynder surprised when Spyro used that nickname for her, and her heart jumped a little for that. "Sure… Spy" She said doing the same.

Spyro felt his heart warm when she said that, now was more nervous. "Well… did you remember what happened 1 month ago? When you and I were in the core of the earth?" He said trying his most to not sweat.

Cynder suddenly became nervous, but at the same time excited, Spyro had gone ahead of her! She knew this must be the right moment, but looks like Spyro knew it too.

"Yes, I remember it" Cynder said calmed, but with the voice trembling a little.

"And also remember what you said me?"

This time Cynder doesn't answered, she just looked him to the eyes.

"Cynder, do you… love me?" Spyro said now with trembling voice and looking at her eyes.

Cynder began to sweat, trying to answer, until she found the strength in her heart and carefully joined her front paws with Spyro's.

"Yes Spyro, I-I love you. I really love you, when you defeated me in the Convexity, you not only freed me, you saved me, you gave me a chance to live again, to live without fear, and live with peace. In the time I was in the temple, I began to develop feelings for you, you were the only one who doesn't evade me or scare of me, you made me feel accepted, but then I thought "After all I did, who would love me?" that thought tormented me every night, and I thought too you saved me just for pity..." Spyro was about to claim, but decided to let her follow. "...and that night I ran away. Sad, and lonely I wandered around with no reason, until those pirates captured me" She said some sad and repentant.

"That's when I saw you again, in that battle arena" Spyro said.

"Yes, I felt so happy when I saw you again, but I knew if I tried something they could stop us, and for that I tried to "attack" you so they believe we are fighting. After the incident we met again in the well of souls, and you know the rest of the story" Cynder said melancholically.

Spyro didn't said something, he was thinking in everything what she said. Maybe Cynder still blaming herself for what happened, but he said what was not her fault, also promised her he will help her in everything to make her feel better.

"Spyro, may I ask you something?" Cynder asked.

Spyro snapped out from his mind Cynder called him. "Huh? What happen Cynder?"

"Do... do you love me... like I do?" Cynder said looking directly at him, hoping an answer.

Spyro saw clearly the fear in her eyes, so to reduce that fear he grabbed her paws "Yes Cynder, I really love you so much. Since I met you, the real you, I saw a dragoness who cares about the others, even when they don't do the same with her. You are important to me, without you, I don't have reason to fight for..."

Cynder began to whimper and trying to don't let any tear drop.

"You tried to repair what you've done, even when was not your fault, I appreciate that of you, and when you decided to stay with me in the core of the earth, knowing we couldn't survive, that moment was what I needed to confirm my feelings, and when I heard you saying what you love me... I felt a happiness really big, more than Sparx's ego..." Cynder laughed a little for that "... and I wanted to say the same to you, but I was so focused in that moment what I can't spoke. Since then I tried to reveal you my feelings, but then all the crazy things what happened this last month, and fearing what you could reject me were preventing it, but I found the strenght to say it to you, here, right now"

Cynder now was crying of joy, joy of knowing Spyro loves her like she loves him.

"And Cynder, no matter what they say about you, to me... you are not only the most important dragoness to me, you are the most beautiful too. And if someone said the opposite, I'll show'em the power of the purple dragon" Cynder laughed hearing that, still crying.

"Thanks Spyro... That means so much to me" Cynder said smiling.

"You know? There's another way to show you what you mean for me..." Spyro said smiling and coming close to her face.

"Oh, really...?" Cynder said doing the same.

Both them closed their eyes to enjoy the magical moment what will happen soon... until a swish was heard, followed with a voice, a voice which Spyro and Cynder knew very well...

"Spyro is mine..." A whisper was heard and from above a little bottle fall right to Spyro, but Cynder noticed it and was fast (luckily) to push Spyro with her to the hall room before the bottle breaks in the floor freeing a yellow smoke.

This obviously caused what the creatures near the balcony went close the scene and Spyro and Cynder wondering what happened.

"Damn it!" The same voice screamed annoyed, until a *zip* noise was heard and the owner of the voice fell in the floor. Now almost all the creatures, including Flame, Ember, Sparx, Zoe, Hunter, Bianca, the guardians and Spyro's parents was watching the creature in the floor.

"Elora!?" Spyro exclaimed surprised seeing his friend, because she doesn't appeared in the party until now "Why are you in the floor?"

"Wait, was you who dropped that bottle!?" Cynder exclaimed too.

"What bottle?" Spyro said, and then looked where he was and saw the rests of the bottle and a yellow liquid too.

"Yes, was me" Elora said rising.

"But why!? Why you did it!? And what was in the bottle!?" Cynder exclaimed now angry.

"Why? Because in the bottle was a love potion, so if Spyro smell it or taste just a drop he will fall in love with who made that potion" Elora said frustrated because her plan failed.

"Wait... You did what!?" Spyro asked shocked. "So you made the potion, and I will fall in love with you!? Why you did it!?"

"Because I love you Spyro! I love you since I met you! You were so kind and sweet and cute with me! And I fell in love with you! But then I discovered what Cynder had a crush with you, so I planed this so you would love me and let her out!"

Everyone gasped, even Sparx, in such disclosure.

"Elora, what you just did, is wrong, really wrong" Hunter said breaking the silence "You can't force someone to love you, you need to win his love honestly and not using that dirty tricks"

"But I don't want that! I tried once long ago and resulted in pain and shame! I didn't want to feel that again, and when I met Spyro I thought finally found someone to love me!" Elora said now crying.

Everyone still were watching the scene, until Spyro went to her, to surprise of everyone and more for Cynder, and crouch down in front of her. Grabbing her face with his 2 front paws cleaned the tears and spoke "Elora… This could be hard for you, but I just love you as a friend, nothing more. But you can't do what you did just a moment ago, that's bad. Like Hunter said you can't force someone to love you, you need to win that love…"

"But... I tried once... and I failed... because he wasn't interested in me..." Elora said still crying and watching to Hunter. It was right, Hunter and Elora had already met long time ago, and Elora falled in love with him, so she tried to make him fall in love too but it doesn't worked, Hunter said he wasn't interested in her, he just see her as a friend.

Elora felt embarrased and depressed and escaped, until Malefor raised again and forcing every creature to hide, there Elora and Hunter met again, and although they fixed the things and still was friends, Elora still felt sad for the love thing.

When the war ended, Elora went with the outlanders to Warfang where she met Spyro, and falled in love with him for his personality and friendly attitude. She planed the potion for the party so it would work, but not...

Spyro looked to Hunter too, Hunter told him about that story before and can't reclaim. Spyro already knew the love is something really serious, and don't need to be forced or controled to make it work.

Then after some crying of Elora, Spyro spoke "Elora..."

She lifted her head up still crying and saw him "*Snif* W-what...?"

"Listen, maybe you failed to be loved, but the truth is you don't find the true love yet. It's hard to find the true love, but you'll see the true love when you can't expect it. Just wait, I know you will find the love soon, and if you want help, you can count with me and our friends, because everyone must be happy and live with love..."

Elora suddenly jumped to him and hugged him with strenght "T-t-thanks Sp-pyro..." Elora whimpered smiling, knowing Spyro wasn't mad with her and was also giving her hope to keep going on.

Then Cynder came on "He's right Elora, we will help you when you need it, and don't worry, I know too you will find the true love soon" Said smiling.

"Thanks Cynder... Now I'm really embarrased for all what I did... Can you forgive me?" Elora said sad.

"We already forgave you Elora, that's what friend do" Spyro said smiling to her.

"Really? If I don't say it yet" Sparx said confused causing Zoe to facepalm her.

"Sparx is the only one who can ruin a moment like this" Cynder said and the laughs don't make it wait. Also the guardians laughed.

"I'm happy what everything is resolved with no fights, discussions, brawl, or melees" Volteer said fast.

"Yup, our plan almost work perfectly" Sparx said, causing to Flame, Ember and Zoe to tense up.

"Plan? What plan?" Spyro said curious and looking at them.

Ember was the first to talk "Well Spyro, the decoration in the balcony and when Flame said to you what Cynder was there... all was a plan, to make you and Cynder confess each other"

"Then, all of this was your plan?" Spyro said surprised.

"Well, almost. Flame, Sparx and Zoe helped in the plan" Ember said looking at her friends, smiling.

"You helped too? But why?" Spyro said waiting an answer, although he knew it already.

"Because Spyro, you made enough for all of us, you saved the world twice! And we saw how you go with Cynder, and we knew you are for each other" Flame said smiling.

"And maybe I was some cruel with Cynder" Sparx said.

" _Maybe?_ , _Some?_ " Cynder said emphasizing.

"OK, I was cruel with Cynder because I still though she was evil, but then I saw what she wasn't evil, also she is important for you Spyro, and maybe you don't believe me, but I always wished the best for you, and Cynder is the best thing happened to you" Sparx said with all the honesty he had.

Spyro was amazed, and some scared "Are you Sparx, or just a copycat?" Spyro said.

Zoe laughed meanwhile Sparx buffed "I was expecting a "Oh thanks brother, I really appreciate it" but instead I'm the clown of the party" Sparx said.

"That's the Sparx we know..." Spyro said smiling "...and I really appreciate what you said Sparx, thanks. Really" Then Spyro looked at Flame, Ember and Zoe "And thanks to you too"

Everyone greeted and Sparx just made a smile "No problem Spy, brothers must stay together" Then raised up a thumb up.

"Finally everything is solved, and there wasn't any consecuense, problem, conflict or dispute. Right guardians?" Volteer said blabbling as always.

"Yes we already know that Volteer" Cyril spoke first "And Spyro and Cynder, congratulations for your union as a couple. We give you our permission whenever you want"

"What kind of permission?" Sparx asked.

"The permission to be mates, obviously!" Ember said smiling.

Spyro and Cynder blushed after hear that, also both them thought the other looked like cute when was blushed.

"Hey don't get embarassed for that. It's a normal condition and part of the life" Volteer said.

"But is your decision. So no pression" Cyril said later.

"Thanks guardians" Spyro said and then he looked for the window and saw the peaceful night "What time is it?"

"I guess it's almost midnight" Flame said "But I'm still full of energy!"

"And I believe this party will last more time" Sparx said.

"Well I'll go now. I had enough fun for today" Spyro said, then went to Cynder and whispered her "I'll see you in the high balcony" Then he flew by the window.

Cynder's heart began to beat faster after hearing that.

"What he said to you?" Ember said curious.

"Umm… something. I need to go. Bye!" Cynder with the cheeks of crimson flew out by the same window.

"Ha, something" Ember said smiling, knowing what was happening.

"Where she goes?" Zoe said

"Don't worry. She is going with him" Ember answered.

"Oh, so they need alone time huh?" Flame said smiling slyly.

"Better not disturb them, this little lapse of time must be precious for the young dragons" Volteer said sounding smart

"Well then. Keep with our business" Terrador said. "I'm hungry right now and I need good food to sleep" Then he go almost running to the food bar.

"Hey! Left some for me!" Volteer exclaimed following him.

"And here we go again" Cyril said going with them.

Better I go too. I didn't eat after all" Elora said. "And… sorry for all I caused"

"Don't worry Elora. We already forgave you. But don't do it again right?" Hunter said.

Then Elora smiled to them and gone.

After she went with the guardians Sparx said "Man, today was a total craziness"

"But unless ended. So no more madness for today" Blanca replied.

"Hey Flame, do you want to dance with me a little? The music still playing" Ember asked.

"Sure, I need to move my body all the night" Flame answered.

Then everyone enjoyed the rest of the night.

 **In the high balcony**

In the highest floor from the temple, most concretly in the balcony was Spyro waiting for Cynder. When he heard the sound if wings being shaked he looked down to see her coming. When she landed on the balcony spoke "Hi Spyro, do you wanted to see me here?"

Spyro smiling said "Yes, we need to do something we couldn't end before. Remember?" Then he went closer to her.

"Oh, I remember now…" Cynder said also coming closer to him.

Then they were so close to touch their muzzles "Are you ready, Cyn?" Spyro asked softly.

"Since one month ago" She replied.

The time went slowly, as they shared their first kiss, filled with passion, warmthness, joyness and love.

Unconscioulsy Spyro wrapped his arms and wings around Cynder, and Cynder wrapped his arms in Spyro's chest, not letting him go.

They kissed for a long minute, but for them was like an hour. When they pulled away, Cynder rested her head in Spyro's shoulder and wrapped her tail wth his, and looking at the moon.

"Hey Cyn" Spyro said looking at her "Remember when you said in the party what you feel uncomfortable when everyone are looking at you?"

"Yes, I remember that. Why you ask?"

"Well, now what you are the purple dragon's girlfriend everyone will look at you, for such title" He said loughing a little.

Cynder laughed too "If I'm with you, I don't have to worry about anything"

Spyro smiled for that "And if I'm not with you when something happens?"

"I'll find the way, like you do" She said it smiling.

They stayed silent for a while until Cynder broke the silence "Spy, now what I remember, you don't purpose me to be your girlfriend…"

"Really? I guess I forgotted for all the mess what happened ago. But it's necessary? If we already kissed"

"Yeah, maybe. But I want you to say it, to make the moment a beautiful memory. Ok?" Cynder asked looking at him with those shining eyes.

Spyro smiled "Ok. *Ahem* Cynder, my beloved and beautiful Cynder, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Spyro. I wanted to hear that since long time ago" She said hugging him with the stomach full of butterflies.

Spyrop hugged her too "I promise to love you forever, no matter the situation or problem what appears" He said with full honesty.

Then Cynder watched at the sky and noticed a peculiar constellation. It was the constellation of a dragon, the same she saw with Spyro the night before they returned to Warfang.

"You love that constellation, don't you?" Spyro asked after break the hug.

"How you know it?"

"I love it too. It's my favorite"

Both of them stayed looking at the stars, remembering those moments together, before and after the war, and although it was a hard way, they got over it.

"Cyn, have you ever seen such a beautiful night before?" Spyro asked to her, waiting for an answer.

Cynder though for a moment and finally answered "Just twice. I guess you knew it alreary, didn't you Spy?"

"Sure. I could never forget those beautiful nights. And this is the most beautiful night from all"

Cynder smiled warmly and leaned to him and gave him a kiss in the cheek "I love you Spyro"

Spyro did the same with her "I love you too Cynder. I will always love you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

They stood there, embraced together watching _this beautiful night,_ and they knew this would not be the last…

 **In the chronicler's chamber...**

In the library form the White Islans, a white and blue dragon was reading a book which have in the title "Spyro and Cynder". This dragon was Ignitus, the ex-guardian of fire and Spyro's mentor. He was smiling for him and Cynder and how they finally became a couple.

"Congratulations young dragons" Ignitus spoke "You not only saved the world, also you revealed your feelings for each other. I'm so proud of you" A single tear dropped from his left eye.

Then he placed the book in his right place, and a book without title floated to him. Ignitus grabbed that book curious, when he opened to read the content let out a giggle and smiled.

"We'll see soon Spyro, I want to tell you something very special…"

 **THE END**

\--

Well everyone, this was my first fanfic ever, I hope you liked it. And with the end of the story maybe is obviously the signal of a sequel. Also I'm writing a Skylanders fanfic, but don't know when will be published.

Also I hope you enjoyed the add from original Spyro characters, was like an homenage. :)

Until a new story! Bye and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
